Hiccups
'''Hiccups '''is an episode of Numberblocks. Story One is ready to take a picture of the other Numberblocks, but first, she takes a picture of herself to show them how it's done. The other Numberblocks, 2-8, get a turn with the picture, but when it's Nine's turn, he sneezes out his middle block and becomes Eight while getting his picture taken. They both apologize and turn back into Nine. Nine sneezes again when another picture of him gets taken, so One decides to become trapezium-shaped, and struggles to fuse with Eight. After finally working, Nine gets the hiccups and splits into two different parts: 8+1, 7+2, 6+3, and 5+4. Nine thinks his hiccups stopped, but when he hiccups again, he splits into three Threes twice, then Five and four Ones. Ten tells Nine to stand on his head, but it doesn't work and he splits into three Twos and three Ones, so she gets him to drink a glass of water backwards, but it doesn't work either. Eight tries to get rid of the hiccups by shouting "Octoblock, BOO!", but it also gives Ten the hiccups. Seven tries to get rid of the hiccups by saying "Lucky" seven times before shouting "BOO!", but it also gives Eight the hiccups. Six appears with six hiccup cures from a dice. She rolls a six, and says: "Cure number six it is! BOO!", but Seven gets the hiccups, too. The Ones shout "BOO!" and Six then has the hiccups. One's camera has taken too many pictures, and then it malfunctions and breaks into pieces after taking a picture of Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten. One has successfully cured the other Numberblocks' hiccups. Breaking the camera is the only way. Trivia *This episode marks the return of: **Six's 3x2 form **Squarey **Eight's 2R+3+3 form *Eight's mouth is really big when he says cheese. *One can become trapezium-shaped. *The Numberblocks' new arrangements: **5 ***L-shape ***Cross ***3+1L+1L **7 ***1R+3+3 **8 ***1C+3+3+1C ***2L+2R+2R+2L ***1C+3+2R+2L ***1R+3+3+1R ***1R+3+3+1C *This is the first time there are more than ten Ones. The second is Twelve and the Third is Block Star **There are 40 Ones in the same spot in this episode, which is a Numberland record. **While One is trapezium-shaped and jumps into Eights hole, in the second shot, she is square-shaped again. *This episode can be considered the sequel to Fruit Salad. *Nine is the center character in this episode. *Every time the Numberblocks hiccup, the numberlings of the split numbers are missing. *This is the second time Numberblocks split into Ones when they get scared. **Possibly the reason 6-7 tried scaring them again is that they have never actually experienced being scared by a "boo", and mostly because scaring is one of the ways to cure hiccups. *This is the second time in the whole Learningblocks world that standing on your head doesn't cure hiccups. **The last time was on Name. Errors When Six and Seven reverted from their split forms, Six was 4+1 before reverting, and 7 was 2 blocks wide before reverting. One of Eight's tentacles are disembodied while he's moving if you pause correctly. Pause correctly and you will see Octoblock is missing. Gallery Click here. Video Category:Episodes Category:Characters